


Illusion (that was broken by you and I)

by celestial_nights



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but other than that it’s fluff, hwa and joong only meet in their dreams, it’s based on a prompt i made on twitter, no beta we die like men, with the tiniest bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24771949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestial_nights/pseuds/celestial_nights
Summary: When Hongjoong falls asleep, he dreams of a beautiful beach. Full of the whitest sand and the bluest of oceans. He also dreams of a boy, one with amazing brown hair and the prettiest of smiles. Hongjoong and the brown haired boy fall in love.Hongjoong doesn’t want to wake up anymore.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20
Collections: ateez ff





	Illusion (that was broken by you and I)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I’m so sorry this is so short. I’m currently going through an extreme writer’s block and I found this in my drafts. It’s unedited so I’m really sorry if there’s any errors, I just really wanted to post something. Hope you’ll still enjoy it ♡ 
> 
> This was inspired by a twitter prompt I made found [here!](https://twitter.com/foryeosangie/status/1270732214741819408?s=21)

“I don’t want to wake up anymore, Hwa,” 

Why would Hongjoong want to wake up? He was so incredibly happy right where he was, by the beach and with the love of his life. His head was resting on Seonghwa’s shoulder as they watched the sun set, its golden rays painting both of their faces. 

“Joong, you have to wake up. You can’t stay here forever,” Seonghwa frowned. The red head lifted his head and looked at Seonghwa, the other looked so beautiful in the golden light. His eyes so warm and inviting, filled with love for the other. 

“But why would I want leave? You’re right here, making me the happiest I’ve ever been. And I love you so much, Hwa. There are very few things keeping me from staying here, but I’d give it all away for you,” Hongjoong confessed. An overwhelming feeling of sadness and loneliness would envelope Hongjoong whenever he wakes up, the warmth of Seonghwa no longer with him.

“Love, as much as I want you to stay, I can’t let you. I can’t let you leave everything behind for me. You have a life outside of here!” Seonghwa gestured to the beach they were on. Its white sand and blue ocean so beautiful. “I love you so much but I don’t think it’s a smart decision.”

“I just want to be able to see you even after I wake up,” Hongjoong sighed, he knew Seonghwa was right. He can’t leave everything behind. He had his friends and a very promising offer to become a producer at an entertainment company.

“I wanna be with you for a much longer time than what we’re given too, sweetheart,” Seonghwa caressed Hongjoong’s cheek and pulled him in, giving a peck on his lips. “But sometimes, what we want can’t happen,” 

The sun has set by now, the sky now enveloped in the moon’s glow. 

And it was also Hongjoong’s time to go. He could feel himself waking up. 

Hongjoong gave Seonghwa a sad smile, the familiar pull in his gut getting stronger as moments passed. “I love you so much, Hwa. I‘ll see you soon,” 

“I love you too,”

Hongjoong opened his eyes and was greeted by his white ceiling. As predicted, an overwhelming feeling of sadness and loneliness followed him. He missed Seonghwa, the time given to be with him was too short. He wished to be able to talk to him more, to spend more time with him. With a frown, Hongjoong begrudgingly got ready for the day, changing into his work clothes after taking a long, hot shower. The red head got his stuff from the dining table and walked out his front door, making sure to lock it before leaving. He headed for the cafe to grab a cup of coffee and his breakfast. 

As he opened the cafe’s doors, he bumped into someone. 

“Oh! I’m so sorry! I wasn’t looking where I was going,” Hongjoong apologized to the person he bumped into. 

“It’s okay,” Hongjoong ruffled his eyebrows, the voice all too familiar to him. He looked at the man’s face and was met with him. 

It was Seonghwa. 

“Seonghwa?...” Hongjoong trailed off, hoping that the other man recognized him. Seonghwa’s eyes widened once he got a good look of Hongjoong. 

“Joong?” Seonghwa asked cautiously, scared that this was all some sort of trick on him. Hongjoong nodded, not trusting his voice. The brown haired boy immediately engulfed Hongjoong in a hug. 

“I can’t believe you’re here,” Seonghwa said. Shock still reverberating within him. “Wait,” Seonghwa broke the hug, looking into Hongjoong’s eyes. “We still aren’t asleep are we?”

Hongjoong let out a wet laugh, his eyes filled with tears of joy and disbelief. “No, we’re awake Seonghwa. This is real,” Even after saying that, he tightened his grip on the other’s arm, afraid that Seonghwa will fade away at any moment. 

“You’re finally in my arms,”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I might actually make this into a full fledged story (like how joong and hwa met, their life after, etc.) but I’m not too sure yet. Let me know what you guys think about the idea!
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are always appreciated ♡ 
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/foryeosangie)


End file.
